1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices, and more particularly to a lacrimal duct therapy device for providing therapy to alleviate pain and/or pressure in the user's lacrimal duct.
2. Description of the Related Art
The lacrimal duct (“nasolacrimal duct”) facilitates the movement of tears from a lacrimal sac into the nasal cavity. The opening of the nasolacrimal duct into the inferior nasal meatus is partially covered by a mucosal fold. Excess tears flow through the lacrimal duct, which drains into the inferior nasal meatus. The lacrimal duct is lined by stratified columnar epithelium containing mucus-secreting goblet cells and is surrounded by connective tissue.
Occasionally, a user may suffer blockage and/or pain in the lacrimal duct. Because the lacrimal duct is located above the nasal cavity, it can be difficult for the user to alleviate the blockage without forcing an evasive tool through the nose. Such a procedure may force the blockage further into the lacrimal duct, causing more pain or damage, instead of alleviating the pressure or blockage. Thus, a lacrimal duct therapy device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.